Shattered Psyche
(Mind me you, all readers, this story takes place long before our Multiverse as of now.) Prologue Terralius, year 273 The hundred-thousandth sun had set on Terralius when it's revered goddess spoke with her brother. She entered her gleaming tower on the far side of the realm and descended downward, entering the core of the world. A prison of magic and machinery contained the evil that lurked within. She made her way through the labrynthine fortress within the planet. In the place of a sky was a great machine with churning cogs and gears more massive than mountains. They filled the dark air with a faint rumble. She pressed forth, unperturbed. It was her fortress, so she knew the path. Down dark, metal corridors and through massive doors she went, until she came upon a room lit by a deep, violet glow. The source of light came from a sphere in the center of the room that seemed to ripple like water, and was clear as glass. "Brother," said the goddess, calling out to the sphere. There was silence for a moment. Then a masked figure appeared, trapped within. His mask and cloak were white and black, the colors separated into two equal halves on his right and left. "You called?" asked the masked figure. His voice was like venom. "I need to talk to you," said the goddess. "Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Yes, I did it." The goddess was stunned. "You what?" "Slow as ever, Dashuri," said the masked figure. "Let me repeat myself. I. Did. It." "But how? Why?" "I did it because I could. And you ask me how? Did you forget who I am and what I am capable of?" Dashuri was speechless. She took half of a step back. "Yes, you have imprisoned the greater mass of my power. But while you have expended your stregnth to imprison me, I am merely growing stronger by the day. You think this prison can contain me forever? I will escape, dear sister, and on that day, this world, and all others, will be mine." "You will never escape," said Dashuri. Your creations have provided me the key," said the masked figure. "Your Terrals. Such a young people, easily corrupted with notions of power, lust and greed. Their malice will make me stronger." "My people are good," said Dashuri. "They would never-" "The Mad Emperor, Persez. It was easy to speak into his weak heart. His malice was like fine wine..." "Silence!" shouted Dashuri. The masked figure laughed. "And his malice spread into others like a plague. Would you like to know how many Terrals died because of his rule?" Dashuri was silently glaring at her brother with the intensity of a thousand suns. "Six-hundred and forty two prisoners executed. Ten-thousand, two-hundred and twenty six dead in war, including the good Emperor himself. The battle has left a scar in the history of this world, dear sister. And it will be only the first wound, as hatred will spread, growing far greater with each passing war." "That's enough," said Dashuri. She turned to leave with a stiff back. "A great darkness is coming to the Multiverse, Dashuri," said the masked figure. "I hope you will still be around to witness it, even after your people will have destroyed themselves." "You will remain in your prison, Eclipse," said Dashuri. "For all time." "Not likely," said Eclipse. "There will be one who comes after, far greater than I. The First Evil has chosen him, and I will follow, for he is the will of the First Evil." "You're mad," said Dashuri, walking away without looking back. Eclipse was silent as he watched Dashuri leave. Wordlessly, he turned away and vanished into the depths of his prison like a mirage. Chapter I Pre-Multiverse An ever-expanding amount of pure white as far as the eye could see, save for a grey cloaked figure that stood within a circle of inscriptions, three different colored candles surrounded the figure itself. To the right of the figure was a white candle, a white flame burned atop, barely able to be discerned from the white land itself. In front of the figure was a grey candle, a weak grey flame protruded from the wick. And to the left, a black candle, with the darkest flame licking the air, gulping more as to sustain its form. Appearing in behind the white candle, so as to not be too close to the grey cloaked figure, was a young girl, with rainbow hair, and beautiful seagreen eyes, sparkling in wonder. Behind the grey candle, appeared a purple cloaked figure with blue feet, though short in stature, the figure exuded power. And behind the black flame appeared a black creature, with grey eyes, wings made of bone, it appeared to be hunched over, as if in pain. The grey cloaked figure in the middle spoke up, "It's been a while, my young ones..." The grey cloaked figure turned to the young girl, "Daille..." Then panned to the purple cloaked figure, "Tsukinode...", and finally met eyes with the black sickly creature, "Zied..." "Yes, it has, Father Seya." The three being chorused, though Tsukinode's voice was hardly heard. "I suppose you three have learnt of what I'm am going to do soon enough, hm?" Seya's voice seemed commanding, save for the fact it was soft and gentle. None of the other three responded, confused at what their 'Father' questioned. "You are still children, I do not expect to get the answer correct... But there will come a time when you understand. You will not comprehend what you will see, not at first." Seya raised his right arm, and a long, ringed staff formed in his skeletal hands. "I am... Releasing Thyria out unto the cosmos, an infinite place, one that you still cannot fathom." Waving his staff around, a rip in space occured, revealing a large black expanse, with little lights floating about. Within moments, a planet popped up, the Thyria that the triad gods were told of by Seya. "It is done, so long as you three live, the planet is safe, bound by you three. As long as you three exist, it cannot be destroyed, it is where you three will gather, where you will meet, another word... Home." Seya explained through monotoned words, capturing only Daille's and some of Tsukinode's attention, as for Zied, he stared at the planet, a slight smirk at the small green land that dotted the sphere that projected the cosmos out. Closing the rip in space, Zied found himself with Seya staring at him, "I trust you were not thinking of destroying it..." Seya stated, to which Zied backed up slightly, shaking his head. "Very well..." Seya continued, "I feel that I will not be here much longer... But you three, you will always be together, even when you are seperated. And one day, I know you will become one. And unlike me, you will be taken down the correct path, whether that be your destruction or your empowerment... When that time comes, for you to know what true power is..." Zied stared at Seya in confusion, Daille in wonder, and Tsukinode... Well just stared. "I shall allow you three to enjoy the planet of my creation, one that I held onto the highest of pride. It is a wonder upon itself." Seya stated as he warped space around the three with the flick of his staff, sending them to Thyria, and then moments after, himself. The second they were dropped upon the planet, Zied took off, within those few split seconds, he was already gone. Daille, curious tried to follow after, but found herself losing where he went exactly. When she got back to where they were dropped off by Seya, she saw Tsukinode had not moved an inch. She looked back at the clearing Zied ran down, "Why would he just take off?" Was her question. As for Zied, he travelled as fast as he could to get away from Goody-Two-Shoes and Captain Mute, even with being as weak and small as he was, he could still easily destroy a planet if he desired, but those two, he deeply hated them. He could feel no higher amount of loathing for them, if he could only gain more power, but he knew Seya would keep that away from him, Seya would give him anything but more power. "Damn it all." Zied cursed through anger, spitting some fire upon a tree to set it aflame. "He keeps me on a damned leash, what am I to do if I'm this weak compared to them? There has to be some way-" "To gain more power?" A voice questioned with an audible lilt within. Zied turned to find himself face-to-face with a dark haired man, who had purple colored eyes, and was dressed in a lavender kimono-esque outfit, a large sash around his waist made of fine silk. "What would you know?" Zied questioned, snorting flames from his nose, his voice like acid. "I know many things, child." Zied snorted once more at the man before him, "You obviously lust for more, a greater amount of power than you have now. I know of a way to... Help you." The lilt in his voice was irresistable, the man was telling the truth, that, Zied was sure of. "How would I gain more power, how? What is it that would give me more?" Zied pressed the question hard, demanding the answer at the very moment. "Patience, young child. All great things come in due time. Some longer than others... Like the growth of a flower in the spring to the time you will have to wait until you are recognized." The man turned around, "There is much to be shown... and I can show it to you. Do you have the desire?" Zied nodded in response, he was prepared for what this freak would show him. The man nodded, a smirk played across his features, waving his hands, a circular projection formed. "Pay attention to what you shall see..." Images began to play within the circular projection, and after a few moments, it stopped upon one certain thing... Black emptiness. Then the circular projection closed. "We shall meet in the future, I am certain." The man faded to nothing, leaving no trace of him being there behind. And for Zied, he suddenly found himself in front of Seya, Daille, and Tsukinode. "Please, try not to run off too far, Zied." Seya stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "You'll get lost upon Thyria, I would not want to pull you out of thin air once more..." Zied nodded, "Right, I'll be sure to take note about that next time..." Zied turned around, a smirk playing across his face, the pitch-black nothing the weirdo had shown him, was something he greatly desired. Would it not be great to capture everything in darkness? A world just for him. Seya waved his ringed staff, teleporting all four of them back to the white plane of nothingness. Seya gently landed them, and one by one Daille, Zied, and Tsukinode vanished nearby their candles. Seya sighed, "What happened... Zied, you are a very curious one indeed, I will have to pay attention to you more often." Seya was not lying when he felt his final days coming to a close, there was something happening, of what, he himself was not entirely sure. He looked out upon the ever-expanding pure white plane of existence, thinking, contemplating, trying to understand what could be coming up, upon the horizon. Hoping it would show it's face soon. Chapter II Space was like clay to Fortuna, or perhaps, a better way of putting it, fabric. Fabric bound together with strings of energy that only her golden eyes could see- strings invisible to mortal eyesight. She knew this invisible energy as the Balance, and she was it's sole Master. Like a seamstress, she wove the strings into a pattern that pleased her. They crossed and merged, forming matter from energy. Solid rock began to form, congealing together into a rough, uneven sphere that dwarfed her in size. A barren world drifted before her, devoid of features save for mountains and valleys. She willed the Balance to enter the world, and it welled back up, creating bodies of water that occupied the valleys. They spread out like outstretched fingers, forming rivers. She enriched the surface of the world and gave it the gift of life; vegetation sprung forth, springing from the ground like green and brown flames. She had created another paradise. It was perfect in her eyes, yet it was missing something. Fortuna sighed, a note of sadness in her breath. The power of Balance was mighty, yet it could not create a living soul. Even if she had crafted a body, she could not give the empty shell a spirit, and so it would remain a husk. She could create all the beautiful worlds in the universe that she wanted, but she could not share their beauty with any other living being. Fortuna was no mortal, but she was not quite a god either. She was an aspect of the cosmos, yet she still felt lonliness. As much as the cosmos fascinated her, she was dismayed at it's vast emptiness. She longed to spend her time with others- gods were scarce, mortals were too young, and she could not find any others like herself. As she walked alone through her self-created paradise, she suddenly felt a rift tear itself open through the Balance. Curiosity and worry gripped her heart, and she vanished, using her power to traverse the distance across space. What she found left her in shock. An entire world had appeared, as if dropped into the cosmos from beyond, out of nowhere. What little of it could be seen glowed with a green color, refracting the light of a nearby verdant nebula. The rest seemed almost invisible, like a black hole that gave no light. The darkness left her anxious, yet her curiosity was far stronger. She descended to the worlds surface to explore. As she landed, she found herself greeted by a ground littered with glowing, red plants that provided the world with a ruddy light. The sky was a dark blue, and stars were clearly visible. The darkness was choking, yet the world was beautiful. A dark shape ran by, startling her. It was the size of a child, with flesh black as pitch and skeletal wings sprouting from it's shoulders. Fortuna gave chase, yet it was fast- she had soon lost it amidst the trees. Her disappointment was soon replaced with a glimmer of hope- hope that she would find more life on this world. She set out into the forest, in the direction from which the dark creature came. The Next Day, Seya's Plane Seya once more stood before the three lit candles, his ringed staff in hand. He sighed, knowing Zied would run off again, so long as he wasn't far though, Seya did not mind. As if speaking of the devil, said being appeared behind the black candle, and nodded the minute Seya and he made eye contact. "Father, are we going back today?" Zied questioned, an innocent pitch was within the wording. Seya nodded, "As soon as Tsukinode and Daille get here, we shall leave to visit Thyria once more." "I was hoping we would go as soon as possible. But if I have to wait, I will." Zied shook his head, crossing his arms as well. "Many would say patience is key, and a virtue. But I must say, I am quite proud of you, Zied, my eldest child. I know how much you hate having to sit around for Tsukinode, Daille is normally on time, but Tsukinode is never. It warms my heart, knowing that you do not yell at either of your siblings because of their tardiness... Or rather, his tardiness, for most of the time." Seya floated up into the air, and began to close in upon Zied. When they were only a foot apart, Zied found himself face-to-face with his father's cloaked face. He had never truly seen the visage that was hidden by shadow, not even 'goody-goody' Daille had seen his true face. He saw both of Seya's arms stretch out, and wrap themselves around Zied himself, and then felt a light squeeze as some of his breath was forced out of his body. Seya spoke once more, though this time, much softer, "It does me good to know that here, in my waning days, I feel I can trust you to take care of your siblings. You are the eldest, and after all, the eldest does get the most troublesome of burdens, but also gets great rewards at the end. And so, on my last and final day, I shall give you your greatest desire. Whatever it may be, I shall grant it." Seya let go of Zied, and turned around, making it to the middle once more, "Zied, I love you, just as much as I love my two other children, do not let that cloud your judgement..." Zied seemed unfazed by this, but was about to speak until being interrupted by Tsukinode and Daille's arrival, to whom Seya travelled, and hugged both, the same amount of time he did for Zied himself. When Seya returned to the center, he held out his staff, "We are heading to Thyria, once more!" And with that, they all vanished in a matter of seconds, all simultaneously, arriving in the middle of the forest once more, though this time, Seya felt a new energy that had found its way onto his planet. And to attract whatever had found its way onto his planet, he sent a flare of light up into the sky, brightening up the planet for a few moments, but letting whatever that was out there know where he was. Only minutes later, Fortuna pushed her way through a group of outstretched branches, entering the clearing where Seya and his children were. And with that very moment, Zied ran off at practically the speed of light. "Hm... Daille, Tsukinode, go explore some. I shall call you back, and you may return then." At Seya's command, Daille followed Zied's direction and Tsukinode vanished by teleporting. Seya spoke up once more, "Curiosity grows when one has been met with a new outside force. Who, pray tell, are you?" "My name is Fortuna," said Fortuna. "Where am I?" "You are upon Thyria, a planet of my own creation. I am it's ruler. My name is Seya." Seya outstretched his arms, staff pointing straight up into the sky, "Is it not a wondrous world?" "It is beautiful," said Fortuna. "It is a world that hides many wonders, but it is shrouded in shadow." "Is there a problem with that?" Seya questioned, a very simple question, but open-ended nonetheless. "No," said Fortuna, without explaining herself fully. "Of course not." "Very well, Fortuna." Seya floated over to her, "Upon closer inspection, you are... Very talented in your field. I can feel the energy itself radiating off you. The Balance, I presume?" "Yes," said Fortuna. "It's only Keeper." "I see..." Seya stated, "Daille, Tsukinode, you may return." With that, both the short, purple cloaked figure appeared, and moments after, Daille came running through the brush. "Zied is gone again." Daille muttered before turning to Fortuna. "Who are you?" Her big round eyes were plastered upon Fortuna. "I am Fortuna, young one." "I'm Daille, and this is my older brother Tsukinode." Daille pointed to Tsukinode, who stood there in silence, very much like a statue. Before Fortuna could say more, Seya spoke up, "Zied isn't here right now. No doubt fearful, or just desires some alone time." "Alone... I see..." said Fortuna quietly, distracted. "He is my toubled child. I can tell he desires more power, I deny it for his own good. I'm not blind to malicious intentions, but I can sense he is... Angered enough as it is." Seya sighed, "Things are frustrating as of now. My time is growing closer to an end, and he is my eldest... It must be... Difficult for him. So he runs off, as I have seen recently." Seya sighed, "Is there something wrong?" Taking notice to her diverted attention, and her sudden quiet nature. "I'm sorry, it's just that I never thought I'd see another like myself across the entire cosmos," Fortuna explained. "I've spent eternity alone. I think you are lucky to have these children to spend time with." "I am lucky. The three children of mine are my greatest joy and creation." Seya stated, who seemed to stand slightly straighter, "Ah, Zied is on his way, you shall be able to meet my eldest as well, soon enough." To which the black colored god came strolling along not even a few minutes later, he stopped in front of Seya before slowly turning to Fortuna, "And who are you?" The question was rude, and Zied himself seemed to falter on the question itself, as if bothered by asking the question in that path. "I am Fortuna, Keeper of Balance," she said, repeating her name a third time. "Hm... Father, when are we leaving?" Zied questioned, suddenly wanting to go back home. "In due time. Introduce yourself to Fortuna please." "Yeah... Sorry, I'm Zied." Short, sweet, to the point he was, before he walked behind Seya, "Can we leave now?" "Patience and peace, Zied." Seya stated, "Fortuna, you've stated you have been... Lonely?" She nodded. "Even with all of my power, I am restricted from creating life- the creation of a living soul is not something that the Balance allows. And alas, you are the only beings like myself, capable of moving through the cosmos." "How... Disturbing... To be alone for so long, and no contact with others..." Seya stated, "It must have been... Maddening. However, now you know you are no longer alone. Shall I show you where I reside?" "If it is no trouble-" Fortuna began. "Oh! No trouble at all." Scooping Fortuna from far away, Seya waved his staff, and the five vanished moments after. Seya's Plane Reappearing moments after, they were all gently placed upon the ground. Zied went straight for the candle, disappearing in black flames. Tsukinode stood where he was placed and Daille looked to Seya then Fortuna. "Father, I don't think there is much to show here though." The rainbow haired child said. "Small talk can always help." Seya shrugged, turning to Fortuna, "Do you desire a drink or food item?" "I've never consumed food nor drink," Fortuna admitted. "I've never felt the need to." "I find certain foods to be... Delightful..." Seya waved his hand, and an apple formed in mid-air, floating before Fortuna's face. "Apple?" Fortuna stared at the fruit for a moment before taking it, warily. She bit into it tentatively. It was delightfully sweet and crisp. "It's... good," said Fortuna, unable to express words for her first time tasting food. She bit into it again. Seya chuckled, "Of course it'd be good. It is one of my favorite fruits. Ah, yes, sadly, there is not much here, white expanse is what this place is, save for this circle of inscriptions and the candles." Seya gestured for emphasis. The black flame flickered only slightly more powerful than usual, though Seya, Daille, nor Tsukinode took notice. "Is that why you created Thyria?" asked Fortuna. "One of the many reasons. Another was for my children. A home to go to after they cannot return here." Seya stated, "It's a perfect place for them, and I know they'll love it." Daille perked up, "Did you like it Ms. Fortuna?!" "Yes child," she said kindly. "It is a beautiful world, unlike any I have ever seen." Daille smiled, "That's good. I was hoping you'd like it." Daille turned to Tsukinode and began to try to start a conversation. Seya chuckled, "She's going to have trouble getting a conversation with him. He rarely speaks. I'm sorry if he came off rude to you." Seya assured Fortuna with Tsukinode's rather... Silent personality. "It's fine," said Fortuna, with a small smile. "They are delightful younglings." "But I mean it, I rarely ever hear him say a word. I worry if there's something wrong." Seya whispered, "But I highly doubt it. If he can hold the time-stream in his hands, then there should be no problem. So tell me more about the Balance. I desire a better understanding." "The Balance is a network of energy that spans across the Multiverse," explained Fortuna. "It is created by the union of Order and Chaos. Order stands for logic and precision; Chaos stands for freedom and emotion." "It sounds quite nice when you speak of it. Has anyone been given your abilities besides yourself?" Seya continued questioning. "No one." "Not a single being, eh?" Seya turned to Daille, "Perhaps you'd like to gain a... Student? Not saying now of course, but soon enough..." The question caught Fortuna off-guard. "I- er- I don't know yet the effects of passing on this power to others," she said. "Besides, being a Keeper can be a very difficult task." "Hm..." Seya mulled it over, "Well, you'll never know something until you try it. Of course, we can hold something like that out. Patience can be a blessing and curse, one should not wait too long, but not try to hurry situations up. You can wait, but I would like to see your full opinion in due time." "I'll look into it," said Fortuna, "that is, if she is interested." "She most likely will be." Seya noted as Daille continued speaking with Tsukinode, but all that could be heard were whispers before Tsukinode vanished, reappearing at his candle, then vanishing in grey flames. Daille turned to Seya and Fortuna, before turning around to head to her candle, "I'll see you two later!" She waved. "She is a kind child," said Fortuna. "The Balance would likely favor her." "Does it require a certain container?" Seya questioned, as Daille vanished in white flames. "Like a certain type of being to hold it's power?" "That would be myself," said Fortuna. "I was born from the Balance; I am it's incarnation. At this point, I am unaware if other beings can hold it's power." She paused, in thought. "But considering the very nature of it, it seems plausible." "I would surmise so." Said Seya, floating over to the circle of inscriptions, he began to write some around each candle, "Where do you live, or where do you reside when not with anyone?" "I've never stayed in one place for too long," said Fortuna. "I've spent my existence drifting throughout the cosmos. It's fascinating, but vast, and lonely." "Sounds as such." Seya simply replied, "I never really found any interest in the cosmos, and instead have lived here for practically my whole life. Enough of my questioning, you may ask me something, if you desire." "Well... tell me something about yourself," said Fortuna. "I'm as of right now, Ruler of Thyria, once my time is over, I shall pass it on. To pass my own time, I play chess by splitting myself in half." Seya explained, "A very fun game at times, but challenging nonetheless." "Chess?" asked Fortuna. "What is Chess?" Waving his arms, a Chess Board appeared, floating in mid-air before the twosome. "This is Chess. A strategy game. A very fun game." Said Seya, "Each piece moves differently, save for the first row all move forth one space, except on the first turn, in which they can move two." Fortuna listened attentively as Seya explained the nature of the pieces, and the various rules of the game. "What does this one do?" she asked, gesturing to the Queen. "That one is allowed to move like all the other pieces, save for that Horse." Seya points at the Horse, "the Queen may not copy that one's movement set." Pointing to the Rook, he explained how it only moves in straight lines, how the Bishop moves diagonally. How the Horse moves in an 'L' pattern, and how the King can move in any direction, save for just one space per move though. "The goal is to capture the other player's King." "How do you do that?" "You make sure the King cannot move by trapping it. For example..." Seya placed the White King in an old fashioned Rook-Queen trap at one end of the board. "The King will still get caught no matter if he tries to make a move." "I see," said Fortuna. "I think I understand." "Good... Would you enjoy a game?" "Yes, I'd like to try my hand at this," said Fortuna. Zied stared through at Seya and Fortuna, irritation and curiosity at this newcomer. He closed the portal that allowed him sight to see the outside, and shook his head. "He invites newcomers as if they were allowed here whenever. Didn't he call this place a sanctuary before? Whatever, he doesn't know what he speaks of..." Zied clenched his fists together, "He makes me so angry sometimes... Inviting a random person over... If only I could-" "Gain more power?" A person spoke, Zied turned around to find the purple kimono wearing freak from earlier. "How- How did you get here?" Zied questioned. "It's supposed to be impossible..." "I can sense and locate anyone, anywhere. I can do anything I want." "And you already answered that once for me. I'll ask again, how do I get more?" Zied demanded this time. "This time, I shall enlighten you a litte more, and I shall indulge myself by telling you my name..." The man bowed, "I am Kaede, the time-traveler, I come from a time far ahead in the future. I came here to help you... So you can rule what is to come in the due future." "The future... What is it like?" "I shall not explain that, you shall see for yourself." Kaede stated, "But I shall now explain how you shall gain more power." Zied stared at Kaede, this freaky strange, sickly-looking man. "The First Evil, is a great amount of power, so great, it had to be sealed away. It's power was so great, that not all of it could be sealed away, not exactly. I shall show you to it soon enough. I know not much of the power that has kept it sealed, but I can show you, I can help you gain the First Evil's power, and use it to your full advantage..." Zied nodded, fully understanding what Kaede could do to help, and he'd take whatever help he could get now. "The First Evil is a mass of pure hatred given physical form. It'd be wise to be careful about it, the next time I return, I shall take you to it. Be prepared then. I have been here long enough, and before Seya notices me, I must leave." Kaede faded once more, leaving Zied alone in his own little pocket dimension, he opened up the portal to see what Seya and Fortuna were doing once more. Seya laughed to himself, "It's only natural, do not be upset, Fortuna... I am more experienced at the game." "Of course," said Fortuna, affording a small, rare smile. "This game here, is like if someone formed a group. A group to fight against another, to fight a war, or to take down another organization." Seya explained, moving another piece, purposefully placing a chance for Fortuna to win with a checkmate. "I see," said Fortuna. "It is a game of wits where the right sacrifices are required to reach your goal." "Indeed. The right pieces must be sacrificed at the correct time. Or fail can find it's way toward you." Seya added, "It is still your turn, Fortuna, make your move." Chapter III Kaede licked his lips as he stood before Zied, who was ready to leave for the First Evil. Zied himself seemed completely prepared for this, and Kaede himself was quite happy that the young god was prepared. "So... Child, are you sure you're ready?" Kaede questioned, licking his lips, saliva dripping own his chin. This guy was probably the weirdest man alive, Zied mused. "Yes. Whatever you're going to do, do it." Zied practically ordered. "Very well. Let's leave Thyria, this will not take long." Kaede opened outstretched his arms, and Thyria's landscape began to vibrate around himself and Zied. Images shook, like paintings in an earthquake, as colors vibrated about, distorting reality, until Kaede put his arms down, and the vibrations stopped, revealing Zied to no longer be on Thyria, but a totally alien place to him. The duo found themselves within a lush meadow, at the foot of a hill broken by a lone apple tree that grew on it's peak. The sun shone gently, while feathery clouds drifted on a lazy breeze. The only sound was the faint murmur of the wind as it rustled the soft blades of tall grass. Zied stared at Kaede, "You said you would take me to the First Evil." He snorted fire out his nostrils. "This is where the First Evil resides, dear child." Kaede licked his lips, "I don't go back on knowledge. I know vast amounts. The First Evil is here." Kaede walked up the hill, to the tree. "Just like this tree..." Zied stared at Kaede, his arms folded, ready to breath fire at Kaede. "...The First Evil... Is here." A voice broke the tranquil air, sounding like a multitude of voices echoing, shaking Zied and Kaede to their very core. "Is that the name they refer to me as now?" ''it asked. "Yes... Your name has regressed. Many do not even know who you are any longer..." Kaede licked his lips, his eyes narrowing. "What- What is this...?" Zied questioned, he looked about, then to Kaede. The pale man didn't even seem frightened, though he seemed slightly tense, he wondered if Kaede had been here before. Or had been placed in a situation like this once. "Where did that voice come from, Kaede, tell me!" ''"The ebb and flow of time is relentless in it's passage. Memories too, fade like the passing hours. You of all people should know this, Kaede." "Am I not allowed to feign ignorance?" Kaede questioned, as a small spider left his mouth, perching itself upon his left shoulder. "It's more fun to watch gods like yourselv-" "SHUT THE HELL UP KAEDE!!" Zied interrupted, "We're here for me, not to rabble on about you and your damned temporal abilities and your way of mocking others. First Evil, I desire you to speak with me!" The sky flashed blood red for a terrifying moment; Zied and Kaede were overcome by a powerful aura of negative energy emanating from the tree. "I am beyond the gods, and the laws of this cosmos.Young, foolish child of Seya- you would be wise to learn your place. No one commands me." Zied's eyes widened considerably, his eyes barely gleaming in the blood red sky, he nodded barely, stammering all the same, "Y-yes-" "Now, now. Zied, don't stutter. It's not really becoming of you." Kaede licked his lips, seemingly unperturbed by the change in atmosphere. "SHUT THE HELL UP KAEDE!!" Zied pointed a finger at Kaede, who was still licking his lips at the moment. Looking at the tree, Zied spoke, "Um- I- How do- I address you then?" "It matters not what you call me. Your Multiverse knows me as the First Evil, so you may call me the First Evil if you so choose." "Okay... First Evil... I normally do not ask things of others... But I have a great desire. I need more power, I need a way to crush those I see as beneath me." Zied stated, he was hoping this being would hand him this so-called great power Kaede spoke of right off the bat. "You are either very brave or very foolish to seek my aid. Or perhaps desperate. I do not assist all that come to me. Some leave, gratified. Others worse off than before. All things come with a price." "Keh heh heh..." Kaede smirked at Zied, "Everything happens for a reason Zied. Your desires can easily be made here. You just need your wits." "I understand, First Evil. I'm willing to take whatever you're willing to offer." Zied stated quite clearly, "I don't desire... I WANT more power. I deep need for it. Please, give me this power." "Your desire is clear," ''said the First Evil. ''"But if I give you power, what will you do with it?" "I'm going to rid of a few bothersome fools... I'm going... To rule the Multiverse with an iron fist." Zied proclaimed, gaining a clap from Kaede, who was still licking his lips. There was silence, for a moment. "Your ambitions are great," ''said the First Evil. ''"Many seek my aid- like a vengeful brother, who wanted a throne, a desperate mother, pleading for her child's life, or an old king, who sought the power to vanquish an enemy nation. You, however, are the first to come to me, with such a large hunger." "I desire only the greatest... And then, there is one last objective... But... I'd prefer to keep that one to myself. Look into my being, you'll see it there." Zied stated. A dark shape began to rise from the roots of the tree, sprouting like a twisted shrub. It resembled the faceless silhouette of a child that appeared neither male nor female. Chains of golden light shackled it's wrists and ankles, binding it to the tree. It walked toward Zied, stopping an arm's distance away as the chains were pulled taut. Zied stared at the shaded form, his expression greatly curious. He slowly approached the dark shape, "Look into my heart... You will see it there..." "I already have," ''said the First Evil. ''"But you will first need to prove yourself. You must show me that you are worthy of my power before you can depart with my blessing." "Then what is this test?" Zied questioned. "It sounds interesting." Kaede stated. "Take the sight of one who sees all," ''said the First Evil, ''"and bring it to me." "The sight of one who sees all?" Zied pondered the thought for a moment, the nodded slowly. "It shall be done. I'll be back." Zied turned about, and walked down to the bottom of the hill. Kaede followed after Zied, but stopped before the First Evil, "How lovely. The Zied of my time, is much smarter and grander than this one. I presume you've already got his ascension planned out nicely?" "The future is never set in stone," ''said the First Evil. ''"His success or failure depends upon his will. Even your mere presence can change the outcome." "My mere presence, has changed history greatly. Just my face has struck fear." Kaede licked his lips as he walked past the shadow to Zied. "We shall be leaving, are you prepared?" Zied didn't get to answer as the colors of the place distorted once more, and he found himself upon Thyria once again. "Find the one who sees all. It should be no problem." Kaede licked his lips, "I shall wait here..." Zied sighed and nodded, leaving Kaede in the forest alone, he began to trek toward his own father. ---- Seya spoke out, "Fortuna... Thyria is a grand land. A peaceful place." He held his hand aloft at the land, displaying the distance from the top of Mount Fioria. "This was the art I created, does it show beauty?" The Glowerorbs were faint, but were like little fireflies that dotted the land from the distance, making a wonderous scene. "It seems there is great beauty to be found in darkness," said Fortuna. "There is beauty everywhere. It must be found by others, and shared." Seya explained, waving his staff before him, "And sharing the beauty with others, is of the most beautiful things possible. I hope that my children will share that with one another." Fortuna nodded. Seya's words struck a chord in her being. "Even the ugliest of souls can see beauty, if they look hard enough." Seya waved his hands in the air, as if further exemplifying what he stated. "It is my desire that all will acknowledge beauty, even in the darkest halls they live down." "That's quite a huge ambition," said Fortuna. "But by no means a foolish one. What is the point of beauty if it cannot be appreciated?" She sighed. "For as long as I remember, I've built paradise after paradise. Yet I cannot create life, and cannot share my creations with any being. I've always wished for others to share beauty with; to enjoy existence with." "You cannot create life...? The Balance, I see. That's quite troublesome." Seya muttered, "It's sad, but now you have someone. Someone to share your creations with. In darkness, there is always a shred of light. Even in the Blackest soul, there is one, small, tiny shred of light. It can be expanded, and be given to others, and passed forth. Lonliness starts a great amount of darkness, and hate pushes it further. What amazes me, is that you are kind, and very patient with life." "That is because the Balance is love," said Fortuna. "Love for life, creation, and for all beings." "That sounds interesting..." A voice proclaimed from nearby, forming into a man who wore a lavender kimono, his long black hair flowing, his pale white skin glowing in the darkness of Thyria. Seya turned about, to see this man that stood before he and Fortuna. "This Balance... I see... It is merely love. That's a taste of information I did not know of. Thank you kindly." The man licked his lips, saliva dripping down his chin, "Perhaps you'd like to explain more about this Balance?" "Who are you?" asked Fortuna. "Oh. Excuse me. Sorry about that. I am Kaede, Kaede the Time-Traveler. I stumbled into this time, unaware of where I am and such. But I have heard of your Balance you spoke of, I was very curious about it. I'm a scholor of it, you could say." Kaede explained. "Hm..." Seya stared at Kaede for a few moments, scrutinizing Kaede from merely looks, then he turned to Fortuna, whispering, "He seems sort of... Off, if you ask me." Fortuna nodded. "Balance is not something that can simply be learned," she said. "It's power can only be bestowed upon certain chosen." "I would like to hear more of the Balance. I love a good chat, maybe we could exchange knowledge?" Kaede questioned, he did indeed seem curious, eager to learn. "What do you think?" He questioned Fortuna, "Perhaps indulge him on the very ridge of knowledge?" "Perhaps," said Fortuna. She turned to Kaede. "Balance is a network of energy that threads it's way throughout the cosmos, touching all things, passing through all living beings. It is sentient, and chooses those worthy of wielding it's power." "That's a nice explanation. It chooses. These people worthy of... Wielding it's power are known as Balance-Keepers. I'm not mistaken." Kaede stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "Exactly why can they use it? Is it the love they contain?" "I am the only one chosen by the Balance," said Fortuna. "I am it's only Keeper. So, I'm afraid that I cannot answer your question. I don't know why I can use the Balance... I just can." "Because you are among the few who can truly understand." Kaede slowly approached the duo, licking his lips. Seya tensed up, holding his staff a little closer to Fortuna and himself, prepared just in case if this weirdo had anything planned. "Your power, the Balance is great. It reminds of a rather young boy, a boy with a young body." Kaede licked his lips once more, before he faded into nothingness. Seya looked to Fortuna, "That was certainly unpleasant, we probably should have left before he did." Seya muttered, "Sorry about that. It's my fault. Even us Gods can perform mistakes, we are not perfect. Because perfection is... Imperfection. Pure and simple." Fortuna nodded. "There's no need to apologize." "Well, what do you desire to do? I could show you more of Thyria? We could go back to my realm? Or simply, I could continue to speak of the worlds of the beyond." Seya suggested. "I would be content just to talk," said Fortuna, "or to see more of Thyria. I'm just glad that I am no longer alone." Seya nodded, "Very well." He held his staff aloft, and a vortex formed, "My children shall be busy with themselves for a while, I wish to show you something more." With that, Seya practically forced Fortuna into the vortex, pushing her in alongside himself. The twosome found themselves within what appeared to be a library, books were on shelves, some stacked on tables, some floating in the air. There were mountains of books, of which at the top books flew about one another in a vortex formation, the sky above appeared to be a brown shade, with what appeared to be writing upon it, pages made up what appeared to be infrequent clouds. The whole place had an old musty smell, very much like a library. It was no joke to state this was the epicenter of pure knowledge, this world held knowledge, where it came from though, was not known. Seya seemed to have known of this place, he spoke up once more. "I discovered this place ages before. Long before I had my three children." Seya stated. "What is it?" asked Fortuna. "Something I myself am unsure of. It's a place beyond time and space itself. You don't feel the tug of time or the stretch of space. This place is an enigma to me." Seya stated, reaching for a book that floated by, he grabbed it, and began to read, "Fate is thorough, it holds those in it's caring palms. It hugs those who accept it." Seya let go of the book, allowing it to float off, "I am still unsure of what this place is. That to me, is the most amazing part." Fortuna caught a passing tome, and thumbed through it's pages. "This is incredible. Imagine the information contained in this place." "There is much to learn, and all of it seems to be here. It's as if this is the very place that is the fountain of knowledge." Seya muttered, pointing to books, pages, scrolls, and other objects that had ink written all over them. The sky itself was a page, words appearing then fading out of existence. From a disatance, there appeared to be mountains of books, all stacked up on one another, yet seemingy placed there perfectly. In certain spots, there appeared to be a black substance, of which tentacles ushered forth, placing books on shelves or placing them on the already tall mountains. Of all, there was lastly a giant book that was nearby, if one exited from the section of shelves, they would find themselves on the pages of the giant book. "This place is quite amazing, there are so many things to read, it'd last until the end of time, and perhaps even further to finish these tomes of knowledge." Seya added, "The book you have in hand alone could take simply hours. What do you think of it?" "It is wondrous," said Fortuna. "And intriguing. How could such a place exist?" "I myself am unsure. This land is very special, of that, I'm aware." Seya stepped out further to grab a book from a shelf, "Go ahead, take a look around." Seya stated as he began to read. A book floated to Fortuna, it was black and had a strange emblem upon it, which looked like a round creature with one eye, and tentacles coming off of it. Fortuna plucked the book out of midair, observing it's cover. It seemed vaguely familiar. She flipped it open, and began to read. The book itself began to 'thump', sounding much like a heartbeat. Fortuna didn't get time to read a word as tentacles shot forth from the book, and as quickly as they came, a black creature came from out of the book itself. It's eye boring into her very being. With a cry of surprise, Fortuna dropped the book and stepped back. Seya swiftly floated over to Fortuna, getting in between the strange being and Fortuna. "Come Clossseer. Basssk in my pressenccce..." The being stated, it's voice deep and echoing. It stared at them and said nothing more. Seya took a step back, somewhat wary of the creature that floated before them. He found himself right next to Fortuna, and looked to her, then back at the creature. "Who are you?" asked Fortuna. "I... Am... VeeDaaa..." The being answered, "I... Am Knower of the Unknown... And Sseer of the Unsseen... I've been watching you... Impressssive..." Seya took another step back, as if fearful of this being. "You've been... watching us?" asked Fortuna, unsure of what to make of this being. Yesss... Goddesss of Balancce." Veda answered, "Your arrival to my realm has shown me you both are quite resssourcccful." A book floated over to Fortuna, it was golden, sparkling in glory, the word 'Balance' was written over the cover. "What is that doing here? Does that book have everything there is to know about the Balance?" asked Fortuna. "It has and requiress all that you need to know of the Balancce." Veda stated, "And for you, Ssseya..." An orange book floated to him, no words were on the cover, as Seya's skeletal hands grabbed the book, he opened it, looking at the pages. "As I've read in countlesss booksss, the Balancce is delicate... And Ssseya, you mussst learn of the dangerss ahead." "Thanks..." Seya replied, "I'll be sure to read this..." Veda turned it's eye to Fortuna, "There iss a danger ahead. I have foressseen eventsss to come. A ssstory I have ssseen that hass been written..." "Although I appreciate the gesture, I do not require a book," said Fortuna, staring over the golden tome. "I am the Balance. I know everything there is to know about myself." "Jussst becaussse you know who are you are... Doess not mean you know why you are... Or what you are... Even if you do not require thisss book, it does not mean you do not need it." Veda stated quite strangely, "I shall now teach you sssomething, even though you had no idea you required it. Wilk. The word, ssstate it, when you feel it to be neccessssary. You will be aware when that time comess." Veda turned about, getting back to it's books, stopping the conversation all together. Fortuna turned to Seya, confused. "Wilk? What's a 'wilk'?" "It's part of the Thyrian language. It means 'show' or 'see'. I did create Thyria after all, it needed a language for others so they could understand one another. It seems to know the language, which peaks my curiosity on what that thing is." Seya stated, "Do you think we should leave?" "I don't know," said Fortuna, thumbing through the gilded pages of the Balance tome. "Coming here has raised a great deal of questions." "Well, for me, it's Veda. I've been here many times, and not once have I ever come across... It..." Seya stated, "What's your... Question? Or would you prefer to ask it?" "For instance," said Fortuna, "why does this Veda know who we are? It seems to know something of our futures, and has taken a... particular interest in us." A few books floated by, which came into the grasping tentacles of Veda, who was noticeably too far away to hear the conversation. "Perhaps Veda has the ability to see the future. Maybe it knows everything, even things of yet to pass." Seya answered, "It's possible." Fortuna shrugged, and returned to the book, skimming the words and diagrams on it's pages. "I don't know why he thought I needed this, but I think I'll hold onto it." "Ssstill here...?" Veda stated, "I'm curiousss... Would you two like to fetch me... Sssome knowledge?" Veda floated over, holding a few books in it's tentacles. "What kind of knowledge could you possibly not have here already?" asked Fortuna. "The knowledge of sssomething that reccently occured." Veda stated, "The known mussst be extracted from memory, and thisss iss in the handsss of a god-child." "A god-child?" Seya questioned. "Yesss. A god-child." Veda stared awkwardly at Seya and Fortuna. "Er... very well," said Fortuna. Veda's unflinching, one-eyed gaze was uncomfortably unwavering. "From where do we obtain this knowledge, then?" "By extracting the memory from the god-child... He iss the child... Of Ssseyaaa..." Veda droned out, his voice echoing, "If you get thisss memory... I shall reward you greatly..." "Um... I cannot hurt my children. I won't." Seya stated. "The extraction will not hurt. Zied hass it. I dessire it. Jussst be careful, and have him calm." Veda stated, "Thisss proccedure will be sssimple." "Very well, we shall get you this memory. But if it harms Zied in any way, I will be back here. For you." Seya answered. "Indeed. Mossst impresssive." Veda then turned to Fortuna, "Be wary. Watch your... Eyess." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Co-Op Stories Category:Upcoming Stories